Vendida para ser comida
by D.Ladylemony
Summary: Todo era perfecto, mis padres, juntos después de años de separación, pero después, mi vida se hizo añicos, me secuestraron y ahora solo estoy esperando mi destino, quien iría a imaginar que mis compradores serian unos vampiros hambrientos.
1. Vida Perfecta

**·Vendida para ser comida·**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del fandom y nombres que reconozcan son de Stephanie Meyer, respecto a los demás personajes y la historia, le pertenece a Roceta111. Quien decidió retirarse antes de terminar la historia, y permitirme terminarla por ella.

**Summary:** Todo era perfecto, mis padres, juntos después de años de separación, pero después, mi vida se hizo añicos, me secuestraron y ahora solo estoy esperando mi destino, quien iría a imaginar que mis compradores serian unos vampiros hambrientos.

* * *

**Vida Perfecta**  
**Bella POV:**

Mire el reloj que se encontraba en esa pared, una pared desgreñada y le hacía falta una buena mano de pintura, eran las 1:00 de la mañana, apenas si sentía la pena de no estar en mi casa, con mis padres, viviendo la vida que tanto deseaba y que al fin la tenia, pero no pensé que acabaría tan rápido…  
**  
**_**flashback**_  
-Bella, te ves preciosa- comentaba mi madre mientras me vestía con el vestido lavanda de la dama de honor, ósea yo, pésima idea por supuesto porque soy totalmente torpe. No estaba lista para salir y mi madre ya quería caminar por el altar otra vez.

Mis padres, Charlie y René, se separaron hace algunos años, y ahora han decidido volver a estar juntos luego de que Phil, mi padrastro dejase a mi madre y mi padre milagrosamente llego de la nada a consolarla, ahora seriamos una familia, sentía una inmensa alegría.

Camine por el pasillo de la Iglesia y mi madre detrás de mí, me acomode en mi lugar y empecé a escuchar los votos que el padre decía.

La fiesta fue un éxito, todos comían y bebían felices, yo también lo estaba.

Mis padres salieron de luna de miel y era obvio que pretendían quedarse por mucho tiempo, por tanto me quede en la casa, extrañamente sentí una sensación de pánico, ya me habían dicho que en Phoenix las cosas eran peligrosas, pero llevaba años de vivir aquí y nunca me ha pasado nada tan malo. Lo más malo ha sido caerme de las escaleras y que después pase semanas en un hospital, pero más que eso, nada.

Decidí cerrar mis ventanas y las puertas, pero esa sensación no se iba. Llegue hasta la cocina y vi la puerta abierta, mi corazón salto del susto, ¿Qué hacia eso abierto?...la cerré intentando pensar que solo había sido un desliz mío, respire hondo para calmarme y la puerta no se cerraba, había sido forzada… ¡Diablos!, me apresure a ir al teléfono para llamar a la policía, hasta que sentí que una mano tapaba mi boca.

Jale lo más fuerte a mi agresor, pero me quede dormida.

Y ahora aquí estoy, con un incesante miedo, en una casa mal pintada y sucia. Yo estaba amarrada a la cama, deseaba infinitamente no ser violada, preferiría que me mataran antes de eso, pero tampoco quería eso.

La figura de un extraño hombre llego a la habitación, con una cámara en sus manos, me desamarro y dijo frustrado

-cámbiate, ponte esto rápido- me lanzo una falda jeans, (me veo muy mal en falda), y una camisa al estilo Paris Hilton. (Ósea muy reveladora), mire las prendas con horror.

-rápido, tengo que tomarte la foto-

-¿q...Q foto?- pregunte con mi rostro lleno de temor-

-subiremos tu foto a Internet, haber si conseguimos que te compren-

¿Compren?, ¿Cómo si yo fuera mercancía?, creo que ya tenía idea en lo que estaba metida, estaba siendo víctima de trata de blancas, di una charla sobre eso en el colegio, ahora sí que estaba horrorizada.

Sin privacidad alguna me tuve que cambiar y me tomaron la foto, yo no Salí desde mi mejor ángulo, eso era notable.

El hombre volvió a amarrarme, y se retiro.

Yo estaba a punto de tener una buena vida, mis padres estarían juntos, iba a tener una gran familia y me iban a dar una beca para la universidad el próximo año, ahora ¿Qué oportunidad tendría si me compra un maldito morboso?, OH cielos, el miedo recorría por mi sangre, ¿Quién sería mi comprador?, ¿sería bueno?, pero que idiotez, claro que no puede ser bueno, en este negocio no hay gente buena, ¿Qué sería de mi vida ahora?, ¿podría pedirle a mi comprador que me matara antes de hacer algo?, lo dudo.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a correr, quería irme, quería ser libre, quería tener la vida que estaba a punto de obtener, era obvio que mis padres se tardarían mucho antes de volver, y me arrepentía de haber votado mi celular en ese restaurante hace algunos años, el teléfono de casa, nadie lo cogería, y como dije que tal vez me quedaría en casa de una de mis compañeras, ellos no se preocuparían, en parte era bueno, en parte era muy malo…

¡NADIE SE ENTERARIA QUE HABIA SIDO SECUESTRADA!...

Yo solo quería mi buena vida, mi vida perfecta…

* * *

**···H**ola, hace ya mucho pero mucho tiempo, llevo pendiente con esta historia... ya solo yo la publicare, pues ya no se encuentra en el perfil de la autora original, no la habia publicado porque diversas autoras de me dijeron que estaba prohibido publicar dos historias iguales en dos cuentas distintas, aunque yo solo la iba a finalizar, despues de meses y meses tratando de contactar a la autora para decirle el problema, porfin e dado con ella, y es genial... tanto como persona y buena en los concejos-tequieromilena-, bueno... aqui esta esta historia... & espero que crezcan con ella, al igual que yo, con ustedes... pues posee un mensaje realmente bonito y crudo, como en el mundo real.

**~Denisse'M. **

_¬¬' Dejen Review's please:D_


	2. Compradores

**·Vendida para ser comida·**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del fandom y nombres que reconozcan son de Stephanie Meyer, respecto a los demás personajes y la historia, le pertenece a Roceta111. Quien decidió retirarse antes de terminar la historia, y permitirme terminarla por ella.

**Summary:** Todo era perfecto, mis padres, juntos después de años de separación, pero después, mi vida se hizo añicos, me secuestraron y ahora solo estoy esperando mi destino, quien iría a imaginar que mis compradores serian unos vampiros hambrientos.

* * *

**·Compradores****  
****Bella POV:**

Me desperté después de haber dormido incomoda, digo estaba atada a esa cama, el mismo hombre estaba a mi lado, y otra vez volvió a desamarrarme.

-Vámonos, ya tienes comprador, es una pena-empezó a recorrer mi rostro y yo lo quite a prisa  
-Hey, Hey, cálmate-me dio un enorme jalón de cabello-

Me sostenía por los brazos, presionándolos con fiereza, me dolía y mucho, pero evite lo que más que pude quejarme, el tenia un arma, me tiro, como si yo fuese basura a una camioneta azul de puerta corrediza, ahí encontré a otras dos chicas, parecían de mi edad, 17, una de ellas no paraba de llorar, la otra me miraba analíticamente, ¿acaso yo tenía cara de problema de matemáticas?

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la tipa que parecía científica-

-B...Bella- mi voz se quebró, tenía una combinación de miedo, horror, pánico, todos los sinónimos que existen de miedo eterno-

-yo soy Angie, bueno Angélica, ¿ya te compraron?-

Me estremecí al escuchar eso

-s…si-

-a mi también- la chica plasmo su mirada al suelo-

La camioneta se detuvo, el mismo hombre, empujo por los cabellos a aquella chica Angélica fuera del carro, me asome por la ventana, y vi la figura de un hombre, de piel morena, y su rostro era horrible, sentí tanto dolor, pude ver en su mirada, que ella no quería irse, y pude ver en la mirada de ese ser que se la quería llevar de todas formas, le entrego un sobre a mi secuestrador y jalo a la chica hacia un Mercedes. Dentro del auto, un puño agonizante dejo inconsciente a Angélica. ¿Ese sería mi destino?

Otra vez, tenía miedo, volví a llorar como si eso ayudara, pero solo deseaba irme a casa con mis padres. Sonara tonto, pero quiero a mi madre y a mi padre junto a mi, mis lagrimas no se detuvieron, pero el auto si lo hizo, después de horas de estar sentada ahí llorando inútilmente. Como si fuese rutina el hombre empujo a la otra chica afuera, yo era la próxima, mire por la ventana para hacerme más miserable y era otro hombre, la metió en una limosina muy larga, y la vi alejarse.

Esta vez mis lagrimas fueron agonizantes, quería una máquina del tiempo y volver a aprender la lección más importante, cierra todas las puertas.

Nos detuvimos después de tanto tiempo, y de tanto sollozo, que emanaba mi corazón. Era mi turno de irme, mi piel se hizo de vidrio y estaba a punto de romperse.

El hombre me jalo a mí, y me vi en el espejo de aquellas dos chicas que se fueron sin voluntad propia. Fuera de la camioneta, intente golpearle, pero no soy buena peleando.

-¡Cálmate!, acepta tu destino de una vez-

-¡No por favor!, ¡no quiero ir!- y seguía llorando y ahora rogando, una esperanza de piedad-  
Me sostuvo el cabello y mis brazos, eso quería decir que no en su lenguaje. Observe a mis compradores, ¿eran más de uno?, ay no, ¡cielos por favor no!

-Aquí esta- me empujo a los brazos de uno de ellos, su piel era fría, más fría que un congelador y era hermoso, totalmente guapo. El cabello negro azabache, ojos lechosos, casi como si tuvieran sangre en ellos, rojos puros. Y su piel transparente.

Eso no me quito el miedo intenso que llevaba conmigo.

-Gracias, Demetri, entrégale el dinero por favor-

El otro joven era bello también, un cabello oscuro y le llegaba a los hombros y una piel igual de pálida, entrego un sobre amarillo a mi secuestrador y lo vi alejarse hacia esa camioneta.  
-oh, hueles delicioso- el hombre que se llamaba Demetri, tomo mi cabello y lo olfateo como un perro, me estremecí y él lo sintió, se alejo con cuidado-

-No es malo tener miedo- me dedico una sonrisa- me dio muchísimo más temor del que traía.

-Suficiente Demetri, recuerda que no es para ti-el joven se torno serio y no dijo nada-

-Bueno vámonos-

Me subieron a un carro muy lujoso, ni siquiera estaba segura de que marca era, pero era hermoso, había una sensación de curiosidad en mí, pero seguía aterrorizada, hasta que sentí una aguja en mi brazo, ¿me estaban drogando?

De allí mi cabeza dio vueltas y vueltas durante todo el viaje. La verdad no lleve la cuenta de cuantas veces estas personas me inyectaron, al llegar no recordaba ni el nombre.

Desperté en un lugar diferente, tenia imágenes borrosas, un avión, una sensación de velocidad, algo tan extraño, yo estaba totalmente embobada, sin idea de lo que sucedía, solo sabía que había sido secuestrada y que ahora estaba en manos de mis compradores. Siempre, mi corazón, estaba atemorizado y siempre lo estaría.

-Llegamos, muchacha-

Este hombre… ¿Qué planeaba hacerme?, pero que tonta pregunta, eso era obvio, el hombre salió del automóvil y entro el otro, Demetri. Quería gritar a todo pulmón ¡ayuda! Como si eso pudiese funcionar.

Demetri me cubrió los ojos con una manta negra, y me ato ambas manos, ¿esto era parte del juego?, ¡oh por favor no!, ya no sabía que sentir, tanto pánico iba a matarme, mi pecho estaba saltando a causa del corazón que se quería salir y mi piel, estaba erizada y mi estomago estaba a punto de vomitar, era buen momento para darme un tiro en la frente. ¿Dónde hay una pistola cuando la necesitas?

Después, me cargo fuera del auto, y camino por un largo trayecto, yo no pude ver adonde me llevaba, pero sea cual sea el lugar, era obvio que no era bueno.

Me quitaron el vendaje después de un buen rato, y oí cuando la puerta se cerró, aun mareada y abrumada de tantas drogas o lo que sea que me inyectaron recorrí con la mirada aquel lugar, era una habitación oscura, parecía una mazmorra, pues habían rejas en las ventanas que se mostraban sin luz por fuera, lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez era de noche, observe la puerta en la que estaba apoyada, también tenía verjas, era como si yo fuese una prisionera. El suelo era hecho de mármol negro, muy pero muy brillante, mis ojos al fin pudieron ver más claro y vislumbre varias camas, unas encimas de otras, y en una mesa había comida, mi estomago me la pedía pero mi cerebro no quería aceptarla así nada más.

Se escucharon pisadas por fuera del cuarto y cuando se abrió la puerta, la figura de un hombre apareció, tenía una capa negra que le cubría el cuerpo y el rostro, camino muy rápido hacia una de las camas. Con rudeza y nada de delicadeza levanto a una persona de esa cama, me preguntaba, ¿quienes más estaban aquí? Era una chica, la saco ferozmente y a velocidad de un rayo salieron del cuarto, cerrando la puerta en mis narices.

Ya no comprendía nada, tan agobiada y estresada, aterrada, hambrienta, tanta angustia estaba carcomiéndome, puse mi cabeza en mis rodillas, intente no llorar, solo que no funcionaba, ya no me importaba nada, lloraba y lloraba sin consuelo, no me importaba si había mas personas viéndome, no me importaba si parecía estúpido, necesitaba desahogarme con urgencia.  
Una mano fría me levanto el rostro…

* * *

**··Hola hola hola··**

**~Buen**o chicas, e actualizado oiii, porqeeee llegaron muchas alertas, depende de los rr, -si son muchos, obviamente-subo capitulo 3 mañaana, okidoki? ·····Bueno, espero & sì. byebye, :D byebye

Denisse'**M.**


	3. Vuelta del Destino

**·Vendida para ser comida·**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del fandom y nombres que reconozcan son de Stephanie Meyer, respecto a los demás personajes y la historia, le pertenece a Roceta111. Quien decidió retirarse antes de terminar la historia, y permitirme terminarla por ella.

**Summary:** Todo era perfecto, mis padres, juntos después de años de separación, pero después, mi vida se hizo añicos, me secuestraron y ahora solo estoy esperando mi destino, quien iría a imaginar que mis compradores serian unos vampiros hambrientos.

* * *

**Nt: **chicas, porfavor entren al Blog: **http :/ denissemake. blogspot. com /** estare actualizando adelantos de mis demas historiaas(:

* * *

**···**

**Vuelta del Destino:**

**BellaPOV:**

-No llores, eso los alienta a que seas la próxima-Un joven, realmente hermoso, me levanto la mirada, era de facciones perfectas, piel pálida, tan pálida como la de los otros hombres que he visto, cabello negro, ojos rojo sangre y muy grande, el más grande humano que haya visto.

-Soy Félix, ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto sonriente

-S...Soy B...Bella- conteste titubeando

-¡Oh cielos!, ¿te das cuenta del olor que tienes?- decía mientras se acercaba a mi cabello-

-¿Uh?- gemí confusa.

-Si no estuviese satisfecho…-cerro los ojos- y si no tuviera tantos años en esto- los volvió a abrir- oh olvídalo, ¿te asuste?-En realidad solo logro confundirme...

-A…algo- en parte era verdad.  
Por más que lo intentaba el miedo no desaparecía, y no se iría al parecer.

-¿No sabes en lo que estas metida o sí?-Mire al piso…

-Eso lo responde, bienvenida a el buffet de vampiros- bufo.  
¿Vampiros?, como en una película, ¿eso existe?

-Estas con los Vulturis, en Italia, una legión de vampiros enorme, todos los somos, cada vampiro en el mundo tiene que obedecer a los Vulturis, son como la realeza en este mundo sobrenatural, ellos compran personas por Internet, utilizan el negocio de trata de blancas para eso, y bueno pues tu, eres una compra mas, los Vulturis compran y revenden a otros vampiros aliados, a veces compran para ellos mismos, pero en esta habitación, todos son revendidos. Yo solo vigilo la mercancía- volvió a reírse.  
¿Revendida?, ¿vampiros?, ¿Vulturis? ¿ITALIA?... ¿quiere decir que lo que me había pasado, era que había sido vendida a unos vampiros hambrientos que solo querían mi sangre?, ¿a mi solo me pasaban cosas malas verdad? ahora mi piel se hizo de gallina, temblaba en cada parte de mi cuerpo…  
Me quede sin palabras en frente del gran muchacho…

-Lamento tu situación, pero mejor come algo, puedes pasar mucho tiempo aquí-

Y camino en dirección a una de las esquinas, para luego tenderse allí.  
Coloque otra vez mi cabeza en las rodillas, esperanzada, algo en mi creía que todo podía salir bien, aunque era totalmente ilógico, ¿Cómo podía yo cambiar mi destino, si el mismo ya estaba escrito? Yo iba a ser comida de algún vampiro…iba a sentir sus punzantes colmillos en mi cuello e iba a morir de inmediato. Volví a temblar, tenia tanto miedo en esos momentos. Demasiado a decir verdad.  
¿Madre? ¿Padre?  
¿Dónde estarán en estos momentos?  
Habían pasado tan solo unas pocas horas, o días, o tal vez años, no lo sabía, el tiempo ya no importaba para mí, pero el reloj continuaba haciendo tic y tac que disfrutaban golpearme sin piedad, en realidad solo habían pasado 6 horas desde que había llegado, a cada rato, entraban hombres con capuchas negras y sacaban a las personas de donde estuviesen y se las llevaban, también entraban más personas. Les vi el rostro a unas cuantas, otras se lo ocultaban, algunas lloraban, como yo al principio. Félix me observaba la mayoría del tiempo, pero no le prestaba atención a eso.  
Nadie hablaba con nadie, supongo que el miedo que los invadía era muy fuerte, el mío se desvanecía y venia, de veras, ¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar la muerte?, ya estaba aburrida, resignada, aceptaría de una buena vez mi destino, como hace dos horas, comí muy poco, y me tire en el suelo…me sentía un fantasma y aun seguía tendida aquí…y el reloj sonó 7 horas…  
Otra vez, la puerta se abrió, y busco en la habitación a otra persona, me miro en el suelo y me recogió con brusquedad sosteniéndome con sus manos frías, a pesar de la capucha que llevaba. Muerte, ya estas cerca….una horrible cortada se apareció en mi pecho, o bueno, eso sentía.

-Espera-Félix interrumpió- ¿Quién es su comprador?.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-pregunto el hombre vestido de negro.

-Nada, llévatela-

Salí del lugar y mis ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad se cegaron de la iluminación, los abría y cerraba tratando de adaptarlos, y vi, vi lo más hermoso que el mundo pudo crear,  
Un joven, perfecto, precioso, piel pálida, cabellos cobrizos, despeinados y desarreglados, pero inmensamente hermosos, como él, ojos del color del oro, amarillos y brillantes, ¿ese era mi comprador?, la muerte no era fea, después pensé en que era un vampiro, mi cuerpo se estremeció, deseaba llorar de nuevo, volví a tener miedo y mi cara lo daba a relucir muy bien. Solo que, inexplicablemente yo no quería sentir miedo hacia él, pero no podía evitarlo.  
El chico me miro con recelo y poso su mano sobre su nariz, ¿olía tan mal?, no podía comprender porque los vampiros estaban tan obsesionados con mi olor, no tenía nada de especial.

-Toma Edward, es la ultima de hoy- me empujo hacia ese perfecto príncipe…

-¿A dónde?- pregunto abriendo la boca, como si acabase de respirar.

-Rumania, aquí tienes la dirección- le paso un papel pequeño.

-Gracias.

Mi hombre…es decir el joven, tomo el papel y a mí, me sostuvo por la cintura con firmeza, y yo sentí energía cinética, la piel era muy fría, y combinaba con el frío que había en ese lugar, mi cuerpo se estremeció sin permiso y el chico intento alejarse un poco. Eso fue un tanto extraño.  
-disfruta de tu vida Edward, fuiste un buen trabajador-se burlo-  
Su mirada se torno seria, algo enojada, ¿Qué papel desempeñaba este hermoso vampiro en este negocio tan particular? Como se veía él no era mi comprador, quise llorar otra vez, otra vez, el tiempo me golpeaba ya que sabía que solo tenía, si acaso, unas pocas horas de vida.  
De nuevo, la manta negra cubrió mis ojos y no pude vislumbrar el camino, al menos esta vez yo iba caminando.  
Nos detuvimos y él me quito la venda.  
Llegamos hasta un Volvo plateado, muy lujoso, sabía que tenía que entrar allí, pero me detuve justo después que el joven abrió la puerta, agarre el marco de la puerta, sosteniéndolo y evitando entrar a como dé lugar.

-Vamos entra- gruño.

-¡Noo!- empecé a luchar para no entrar-¡suéltame!, ¡no quiero ir!  
Este hombre tenía la fuerza más increíble de todas, con firmeza, rudeza y sin piedad peleo conmigo como si yo fuera papel, me agarro los dos brazos y los coloco detrás mío provocándome un gran dolor, con su mano fría sostuvo mi cabeza y la encogió evitando que me golpease con el techo, seguía pateando, pero como dije, comparada con él, yo parecía de papel, después de tanto pelear quede adentro, y el cerro la puerta en mi cara. Golpee la ventana, pero me detuve viendo el lugar del que habíamos salido, parecía un callejón sin salida abandonado… ¿Cómo diablos…?...ya no importa.  
El radiante sujeto se adentro en el auto y encendió la maquina, no sin antes fulminarme con la mirada por el espejo. Obtuve un sentimiento de pánico intenso. Si las miradas mataran, ya estaría en la tierra observando a los gusanos comerse mi cuerpo.  
Recorrimos una larga travesía por la carretera, lo único bueno era la música, Clair De Lune, uno de mis favoritos, en parte me relajaba, en otra, no sabía si alarmarme y gritar como loca.  
El sonido de un celular hizo que saltara de susto, era el celular del chico… ¿podría robárselo y llamar a mi familia?, o ¿me mataría antes?

-¿Si?-contesto frustrado. No pude escuchar muy bien lo que decía

-¿Cómo que se consiguió otro?-gritaba exaltado.

-¿Y ahora que hago con ella?-continuaba gritando.  
_¿Hablaba de mí?_

-No voy a regresar Aro, dije que después de esto me iría a casa.-

-¡ ¿Qué la mantenga vigilada?- si pensaba que el volumen no podía aumentar, pues me equivoque.

Hubo un largo lapso de tiempo, y cada vez más, me preguntaba ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

-Vale- dijo por fin en un volumen normal, pero bastante agobiado.  
E inesperadamente el carro dio una vuelta totalmente feroz, provocando que mi cuerpo corriera hasta la puerta, que seguro si no hubiese estado cerrada yo me habría salido de ella…y eso me hubiera dolido, y mucho.

* * *

**···H**OlA!(: como estan?, espero bnn & que les haya gustado este capitulo; depende de los reviews que dejen,. subo cap mas rapidiito(: ~Un besoooteee,

**Au revoir!**

Denisse'M.


	4. Los Cullen

**·Vendida para ser comida·**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del fandom y nombres que reconozcan son de Stephanie Meyer, respecto a los demás personajes y la historia, le pertenece a Roceta111. Quien decidió retirarse antes de terminar la historia, y permitirme terminarla por ella.

**Summary:** Todo era perfecto, mis padres, juntos después de años de separación, pero después, mi vida se hizo añicos, me secuestraron y ahora solo estoy esperando mi destino, quien iría a imaginar que mis compradores serian unos vampiros hambrientos.

* * *

**Los Cullen**

**Bella POV:  
**

-¡Demonios!- grito en un tono áspero.

Llegamos hasta el aeropuerto, no conocía el aeropuerto de Italia, era inmenso, ¿podía escapar aquí?, tenía que intentarlo, yo no sabía lo que este chico planeaba hacerme, era muy guapo y la corriente eléctrica era inevitable cada vez que nos tocábamos. Pero yo anhelaba irme, no deseaba ser comida, no lo permitiría. Al diablo si era un vampiro, si iba a morir, al menos moriría luchando, tenía terror, pánico, angustia, de todo, yo estaba hecho de hilo, o algo parecido, pero no podía demostrarlo…no ante mi enemigo. La cosa era, ¿Cómo se escapa de un vampiro?...  
El chico no me soltaba, parecía como si estuviésemos encadenados.

-Ah... ¿E...Edward no?- titubee, soy pésima intentando ser valiente.  
Volteo a verme sin soltarme de su electrizante brazo.

-Te...Tengo que...que…ir…al…-deje inconclusa la frase, era sobreentendido.

El rodeo los ojos y me guío hacia las puertas del baño, por fin me soltaría y aunque era malísima corriendo, tenía que intentarlo.  
Entre a ese baño, ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaría en la puerta?, en verdad si tenía que ir, rápidamente fui y al salir me moje el rostro, tal vez era una pesadilla, claro que no lo era, me había dormido lo suficiente como para despertar. ¡Por favor, por favor!, necesito escaparme.  
Abrí la puerta con cautela, aun seguía allí, estaba más alejado, parecía sumamente airado, había un grupo de amigas en el baño, e iban a salir, justo en el momento en que parecía distraído, me escabullí entre ellas. Cuando ellas se alejaron de mi presencia, empecé a correr como estúpida, que demonios si la gente me veía extrañada, tenía que seguir corriendo, vi la puerta de salida al final de pasillo, mire atrás y no había nadie, ¡perfecto!...¡lo había logrado!.  
Llegue a mirar el cielo estrellado, y comencé de nuevo a correr, observe un teléfono público a lo lejos, ¡mis padres!, podía llamar, pedir ayuda, ¡salvarme!  
¡Oh Dios gracias!  
Mi paso continuo haciéndose veloz, volví a mirar atrás, esta vez no contaba con que un vampiro estuviese persiguiéndome a paso humano, y aun así era más rápido que yo, seguí corriendo lo más rápido que pude…  
No sé cómo pero ya estaba en frente mío, di media vuelta, bueno lo intente, mi torpeza me tenía que atacar en mi peor momento, resbale con mis propios pies, tocando el pavimento con mi cara. Totalmente feroz el chico Edward me levanto sosteniéndome por los brazos.

-¡Nooo!-grite bastante fuerte-¡suéltame!, ¡suéltame estúpido!.-de acuerdo odio ser violenta pero algo tenía que hacer.

-¡basta!-su voz aterciopelada y muy frustrada hizo que me callara y que dejara de patearlo en sus lugares íntimos, total ni le dolía.  
Nos quedamos mirando un buen tiempo, como si nos conectáramos. Fue casi magia.  
_¡Bella!, ¿Qué diablos piensas?, ¡es un vampiro y te va a comer o va a llevarte para que te coman!... ¡por todos los cielos no seas tan estúpida!_  
Lo seguí sin protestar hasta el aeropuerto otra vez, resignada.  
Nos subimos a un avión privado, eso era al parecer, contenía una V, bien marcada y bordada en hilo negro en cada asiento, y no era tan grande, pero igual era demasiado opulento para mis gustos.  
Los asientos eran de un rojo carmesí, tenía una mini pantalla plasma en cada asiento con audífonos incorporados, las ventanas estaban cubiertas con cortinas rojas que hacían juego con los asientos.  
El muchacho solo se encontraba mirando la ventana, a veces sentía que no respiraba, ¿lo hacía a propósito?, intentaba comprender, como siempre, no funcionaba.  
Caí dormida otra vez. Esta vez mis sueños eran un tanto confusos….  
Me encontraba en un camino, veía a mis padres a lo lejos, y por otro lado veía a Edward a mi lado….comenzó a acariciar mi cuello, y su boca, estaba acercándose a él…  
-¡Noo!-grite mientras me despertaba-  
Me desperté otra vez en el carro de Edward, ¿Cómo habíamos llegado aquí sin que me diera cuenta?

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto _¿asustado?._

_Claro tiene que proteger la mercancía_. Asentí y volví a mirarlo horriblemente, no soy muy buena en eso, pero el quito la mirada, así que tan mal no lo pude haber hecho.  
Nos detuvimos en un restaurante, observe uno de los letreros…"Forks"…  
¿Forks?, de inmediato pensé en Jacob, un viejo amigo de la familia, esto definitivamente era bueno, tenía la oportunidad de ir a La Push y poder hablarle, el me salvaría de este secuestro…  
Me senté, bueno me sentaron en una de las mesas de madera que habían allí, el hermoso joven por el cual aun no sabía lo que sentía, pues la electricidad era notable y repetitiva, pero también había el odio interno combinado con el terror, era muy confuso y abrumador, me lanzo el menú con habilidad. Reuní fuerzas.

-No tengo hambre.

-Come-me ordeno.

Un horrible monstruo parecía surgir de el…. _Se valiente se valiente_

-Cruce los brazos con firmeza.-No.-mi corazón latía a millón.

Levanto el dedo índice buscando a la camarera, ella llego recibiendo la señal y pregunto.

-¿Qué desean?- miro a Edward coquetamente.

Enarque una ceja ante eso…y no sé porque…

-¿Qué quieres Bella?.

_¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?_

-Nada, muchas gracias-mire sonriente a la chica, firme con mi decisión.

-Un desayuno completo para mí-pidió.

Dato nuevo… ¿los vampiros comen comida humana?  
Cuando recibió su comida, deslizo el plato hacia mí, junto con el tenedor y el vaso, todo hermosamente equilibrado y sin derramar nada.

-Te dije que no quería comer Edward-primera vez que lo llamaba así, y primera vez que no sentí miedo.

-¿Prefieres morirte de hambre?-pregunto fríamente.

-Prefiero eso a morir como comida, ¿acaso que yo coma me hace tener mejor sabor?

¿Alcanzare para mas vampiros?- cielos ¿esa era yo?-  
Apretó los puños…  
_¡Auxilio!..Probablemente debí quedarme callada…_  
Lo pidió para llevar, y nos adentramos en el carro. De ahí en todo el viaje, su mirada me estaba matando, y mi corazón se debatía entre ¿o si me mataba del miedo? O ¿me mataban sus hermosos ojos?  
Por fin, el carro se detuvo frente a una casa enorme, deslumbrante, muy iluminada, algo alejada, bastante más lejos que mi antigua casa en Forks, cuando iba cada verano a visitar a mi padre. El porche tenía los autos más lujosos que había visto en mi vida, aquí era donde iba a morir…  
Me saco del auto suavemente…estoy mintiendo…en serio esa mirada fulminante era horrible, de verdad podía matar literalmente.  
El abrió la puerta rápidamente, por fin me soltaba, pero me empujo bruscamente y casi me caigo si no me hubiese sostenido de una de las sillas, que estaban en la entrada.  
Un grupo de gente salió de uno de los pasillos, todos iguales de hermosos, piel pálida y perfecta y ojos dorados iguales a Edward en belleza…perfección…  
¿Todos los vampiros eran tan bellos y perfectos?

-Edward, ¿es ella?-pregunto un hombre de cabellos rubios peinados atractivamente hacia atrás.

-Si-

Todos me miraban fulminantes, curiosos, algo extrañados…no pude describir esas miradas. ¿Podíamos terminar pronto con esto?...el miedo invadió mi cuerpo después de tanto tiempo.  
El sujeto se encamino hacia mí…tomado de la mano con una mujer hermosa, de cabellos del color del caramelo

-Soy Carlisle, y ella es Esme, esta es mi familia, eres bienvenida Bella- me sonrío dulcemente  
El dijo ¿bienvenida?,  
Una chica, de pelo oscuro, casi negro, y cada mechón de un lado, empezó a sonreír y se acerco a mí y me dio un cálido abrazo…

-Yo soy Alice, oh, vaya que hueles bien.-enarco una ceja.-como sea es un placer Bella, Bienvenida a los Cullen.

Definitivamente estaba mega confundida.

-Ah…-abrí mi boca pero no salió nada de ella, tenía ganas de preguntar, quien iba a ser el primero en morderme, pero preferí no hacerlo.

-Ellos son Rosalie, y su novio Emmet.

Señalo a los dos chicos, uno parecía un gigante, sumamente musculoso de pelo moreno, y la otra parecía modelo de revistas, de cabellos largos rubios.

-Ah claro, y por supuesto mi novio Jasper.

Miro entre risitas a un rubio de cuerpo exuberante, pero muy guapo.

-Nosotros somos la Familia Cullen.

Mi confusión no evito que mi estomago se despertara, un dolorosa ulcera, de pronto todo era borroso…

* * *

**Hola hola hola, bueno, rapidito dejando capitulo(: byebye! besos··** (dejen Review's)

Denisse**'M.**


	5. Decisiones

**·Vendida para ser comida·**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del fandom y nombres que reconozcan son de Stephanie Meyer, respecto a los demás personajes y la historia, le pertenece a Roceta111. Quien decidió retirarse antes de terminar la historia, y permitirme terminarla por ella.

**Summary:** Todo era perfecto, mis padres, juntos después de años de separación, pero después, mi vida se hizo añicos, me secuestraron y ahora solo estoy esperando mi destino, quien iría a imaginar que mis compradores serian unos vampiros hambrientos.

* * *

**Decisiones-Bella POV:**

-Es mercancía marcada Edward… eso lo tienes que saber- una voz angelical irritada me despertó.

Me encontraba en un sofá de tela blanca, realmente cómodo, estaba cubierta en sabanas, y la habitación era blanca, la luz de un atardecer se asomaba por una gran puerta de vidrio que como parecía daba a un balcón, guíe mi mirada hacia el otro extremo y encontré una puerta, bellamente limpia en blanco puro. Luego intente mover mis manos, pero sentí algo de dolor, alce la manta y mi mano tenía una inyección incrustada, era venoclisis, mi piel se erizo.

-Quieres dejar de mencionarlo Rosalie, eso ya lo sé- la voz de Edward  
Al parecer todos estaban discutiendo detrás de esa puerta

-Cálmense, Edward, esa visión se puede cumplir, quieras o no, a veces no hay nada que se pueda hacer- el sonido era igual a la voz de la chica de pelo oscuro…Alice…

-Si se puede hacer algo, es mercancía de Vulturi, en cualquier momento me la pueden pedir y yo no andaré con tonterías, en cuanto se tenga que ir, se irá.

-¿Permitirás que la maten?-grito Alice exaltada y yo comencé a temblar.

-Aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué la trajiste aquí?- otro sonido de dicción entro en juego, era de hombre, grueso, por tanto lo más seguro era que era el luchador…Emmett.

-No quería regresar a ese lugar, y…- hubo un silencio-

-¿Y…? no te hagas Edward, tu no vas a poder entregarla-

-Si Edward no quiere entregarla que no lo haga, podemos cómprasela a Aro y se podrá quedar con Edward- la misma primera persona que me hablo, Carlisle.

-Pero ella es humana, y es obvio que debe estar aterrada, y claro que querrá escaparse, ¿crees que querrá estar contigo Edward?, ¡por favor!- gruño la vos angelical que me despertó…pienso que era Rosalie, o tal vez Esme, la verdad no lo sé.  
Solo pensaba en el hecho de que... como parecía, yo era mercancía, que debían devolverme y que en un universo paralelo, el lindísimo chico que provoca electricidad en mi quería estar conmigo…  
-Se puede adaptar- ese era el luchador.  
-Emmet no digas eso, ¿qué hay con sus padres?, ella fue víctima de trata de blancas, ¿no habrá alguien buscándola?, ¿acaso piensas que te elegiría a ti en vez de a sus padres?.

-Rosalie, no ayudas…-replico la chica Alice.

-¿y si ella decide?-pregunto el chico Emmett-

-no se puede- la voz aterciopelada de Edward logro alteración en el palpitar de mi corazón… ¿Por qué me sucedía esto?-

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque Aro me dio órdenes estrictas de no dejarla libre, hasta que se encontrase otro comprador, tengo que mantenerla cautiva conmigo hasta la próxima compra-

-que fue exactamente lo que te dijo Aro-

-tenía que llevarla con su comprador como de costumbre, cuando estábamos en el auto, llamo Aro y me dijo que el comprador se retracto ya que había encontrado otra víctima en Rumania, le pregunte que tendría que hacer con Bella, y me dijo que la devolviera, pero yo no quería regresar a ese espantoso lugar, he trabajado años ahí y de verdad quería volver con ustedes, no quería dar vuelta atrás, le dije más o menos eso y después me dijo que la mantuviera conmigo, viva, hasta que alguien la comprara, o por si alguno de ellos la deseara, como soy vegetariano confío en mi y solo me dijo que no la dejara salir, hasta nuevo aviso, en otras palabras hasta que la vengan a buscar-¿Acaso tenía cara de objeto?

-bueno entonces lo único que podemos hacer es intentar comprarla, y después será tuya Edward, y se que tomaras la mejor decisión-

-no se si podré resistirlo Carlisle, no lo se-

-confío en ti Edward-

La puerta se abrió y yo cerré mis ojos, fingiendo estar dormida, y pretendiendo que no escuche nada.

-vaya que discusión, ¿aun sigue dormida?-la vocecita de Alice había entrado, junto con Edward-

-al parecer-suspiro-

-según tú… ¿la odias por el aroma, por el ardor que te hace sentir en la garganta?-pregunto esa extraña pregunta como si nada-

-¿no te puedes callar?, tu visión no se cumplirá porque ella es...-fue interrumpido-

-mercancía marcada, si ya lo se, pero te conozco Edward, no eres tan fuerte como para dejarla ir-

Hubo un largo silencio…pero la chica Alice continúo hablando.

-oye, ¿sabías que cuando llamaste a Carlisle ayer, Esme planeo llevar a Bella al colegio con nosotros? ya sabes, por las apariencias, ¿Qué tal eh?-

-¿acaso todos se volvieron locos?-grito exasperado-

-cálmate, no es mala idea, aparte es mejor… así la vigilamos todos, la chica tiene muchas ideas de escape-_¿Cómo sabia que planeaba escaparme en Forks?_

-bueno, me voy retirando **Don Juan**-remarco la palabra- y ni te digo a donde voy porque de seguro acabas de leer mi mente sin permiso de nuevo-

-no puedo creer que de verdad vayas a hacer eso-

-Por lo menos ahora, tengo una nueva amiga- salió de la habitación y como pude notar en la voz, estaba muy feliz-

Seguí con los ojos cerrados, percibí a Edward recorrer el cuarto para quedar a mi lado, escuche como acomodaba la gran bolsa de venoclisis que conectaba la aguja en mi brazo.  
Supe que era momento de despertarme…

-em… ¿Edward?-dije al fin…

Ya me había acostumbrado al miedo, lo había sentido tanto que al parecer ya vivía en mí, que ni lo sentía, al mismo tiempo, el chico Edward parecía salido de un cuento muy bien dibujado, tan deslumbrante y perfecto, no me cabía en la cabeza el hecho de que no quería que yo me alejase de él. Simplemente esas cosas no me pasaban a mí, la típica chica tímida, torpe y tonta…él era algo, tan…oh cielos, creo que en la tierra no hay nada más bello que el.  
Me había enamorado de un vampiro hambriento, probablemente tendría sed de mi sangre, probablemente esto era una locura, probablemente yo me estaba volviendo loca…pero a este punto, tantas cosas ya no importaban.

-dime- contesto fríamente.- _Si en verdad me quería, ¿no debería ser un poco más amable?_

-lo siento- me había resignado, era obvio que todo era mentira- Su mirada se torno suave, muy pero muy guapo

-no, lo siento yo-

No tenía nada bueno que decir, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue…

-escuche todo lo que dijeron-

Abrió los ojos bruscamente por un segundo, sorprendido, pero después logro volverse suave como antes

-ah-

-no te preocupes por mí, Félix, me contó varias cosas, y entendí la mayoría, y ahora que dijiste eso, supongo que esto es típico de mí, ah y por cierto mis padres, bueno ellos son tan felices ahora que creo que no importa y tampoco la beca que estaba a punto de obtener, y claro que no tengo miedo, yo…yo estoy perfecta y…y…- no pude evitar llorar como verdadera estúpida y patética persona que soy-

Me cubrí los ojos con discreción, evitando mostrar debilidad, pero por fin decía todo lo que sentía en voz alta.  
Unos fríos y fuertes brazos me sostuvieron, tan fuertes que la aguja con venoclisis se salió de mi mano, claro que me dolió, pero estar en sus brazos, no lo sé, era demasiado bueno, ya no tenía miedo, ya no me importaba nada de lo anterior, como si el universo entero estuviera de mi lado. Algo bueno y muy bueno después de tanto dolor y temor.  
Mis manos recorrieron su espalda para responder el abrazo, pero se soltó bruscamente

-perdóname, tu sangre…- cerro los ojos- tengo que irme-

La aguja solo hizo una cortadita en mi mano, eso logro espantarlo y salió muy apresurado por la puerta  
_¡Rayos!_  
Otra vez el mismo sueño, yo tenía que elegir entre dos caminos, mis padres, Edward…si me quedaba con Edward, ¿quién me garantizaba que él no me llevaría con los Vulturi y estos irían a beber todo lo que era yo? Por tanto el escape iba si o si, no me podía permitir confiar en un vampiro.

* * *

**~Bueno,** espero les haya gustado el cap, y blabla, estoy muy ocupada traduciendo Ma Berseuce u.u,' que no tengo tiempo de otra cosa, ya tengo un cap, adaptado de: T**emporada de Embrollos** , vere si lo subo oi o mañana (: bueno, dejen rrviews! byebye :D

Denisse'M.

Bueno


End file.
